


The Journey

by MyPinkCactus



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Fic extras, Journalism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-12-26 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkCactus/pseuds/MyPinkCactus
Summary: Thanks again toisitandwonderfor proofreading this and for encouraging me to post it!♥





	1. 1994 - Rolling Stone Magazine

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [isitandwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder) for proofreading this and for encouraging me to post it!
> 
> ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from After the Silence's [epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361662/chapters/42785150):
> 
> _"I bought the magazine… Rolling Stone," he said, lowering his voice. "You look different."_   
>  _I sat up firmly._   
>  _"Is that good or bad?"_   
>  _He waited a moment before saying, "Just different."_   
>  _I tried to rummage through his words, the way he had pronounced them and those half pauses. But he was Oliver again: opaque, impenetrable._   
>  _"Is it good or bad?" I insisted, hardening my tone to cover the concern I felt._   
>  _I heard him move; then a few gentle steps, as though he had gotten up from wherever he was sitting, and after that I thought I heard the sound of a door closing very carefully. I could almost imagine him in his office, searching some privacy, but trying not to make a spectacle out of it._   
>  _"You look amazing…" he said softly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: you will need to click on the images to view full size and be able to read the text properly, especially if you are viewing on your phone or tablet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [mypinkcactus](http://mypinkcactus.tumblr.com/)


	2. 1996 - Street Scene Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from After the Silence's [epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361662/chapters/42785150):
> 
> _"Did you get the tickets?"_   
>  _"Yes, I have them right here."_   
>  _"It's just an invitation, okay? You don't have to come if you don’t feel like it. I know it's a long trip, and a festival is not the most comfortable place to—"_   
>  _"Do you want me to come?" Oliver interrupted._   
>  _"Of course."_   
>  _"Then stop treating me like an old man. We'll be there."_   
>  _I spoke to him in the singular; he spoke to me in the plural—which made sense because I had sent him two VIP passes. I guessed we were back at the point where things were supposed to be._   
>  _"All right. See you in June, then," I said._   
>  _"See you in June."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: you may need to click on the image to view full size and be able to read the text properly, especially if you are viewing on your phone or tablet.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Z6bwCAu.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [mypinkcactus](http://mypinkcactus.tumblr.com/)


	3. 1998 - Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's the winter of 1998, Miss Indigo has just released their second album, and are about to get ready for a special promo concert in Paris in front of a very enthusiastic audience. However, despite critical praise and the true devotion of an ever growing fanbase, not everything is shiny and peachy in Elio's life._
> 
> Read After the Silence's sequel [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489885/chapters/48622316)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are curious about how it sounds, here's Miss Indigo's album!
> 
> Notes: 
> 
> \- Some of the titles are real, others are how they will appear in the story.  
> \- Not all songs are sung by men, so you're going to have to use your imagination :)  
> \- You will need to click on the image to view full size, especially if you are viewing on your phone or tablet.  
> \- Please, enjoy! ♥

 

 **FRAGILE** :

01\. Dark Window  
02\. My Name Is Sally  
03\. The Horizon  
04\. Downtown  
05\. Tell Me You Loved Me Once  
06\. The Man In The Mirror  
07\. An Interlude  
08\. My Brother, My Lover  
09\. If you could help me  
10\. Teach Me How To Live  
11\. Formidable  
12\. Second Place  
13\. Déjà Vu

—

Or listen to it [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3SSTTY8uivHW40oBQGT91T?si=9MuN6g0LRsi2sVSY5cMEfg)


	4. 1998 - Acoustic Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen here to the songs that Miss Indigo plays in the acoustic session of [chapter three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489885/chapters/49138871).  
> It took me some time to put this together so I hope you enjoy it! ♥

**ACOUSTIC SESSION** :

01\. The Horizon  
02\. My Name Is Sally  
03\. Teach Me How To Live  


—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs are being used as inspiration for a piece of fiction. I don't own this music & take no credit for it. All the rights go to: 
> 
> **01\. M.T.M.E.** | Alexandra Savior [youtu.be/SswnomaOvj0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SswnomaOvj0&feature=youtu.be)  
>  **02\. Electric Bones** | Findlay [youtu.be/ebyxbwlpsGk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ebyxbwlpsGk&feature=youtu.be)  
>  **03\. Off & On** | Findlay [youtu.be/MAfCia20EG4 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAfCia20EG4&feature=youtu.be)


	5. 1998 - Rolling Stone Magazine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from All That Is Left's [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489885/chapters/50085101):
> 
>   _It was the copy of the new Rolling Stone issue, with me on the cover. I took it with caution, afraid that it might crumble or vanish in my own hands. I touched it thoughtfully, running my fingertips over the laminated paper that smelled new and of something faintly chemical, and over my face, and the biggest headline of all, Miss Indigo. Elio Perlman._
> 
>   _It was so real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note: you will need to click on the images to view full size and be able to read the text properly, especially if you are viewing on your phone or tablet.


	6. 1998 - Live at La Cigale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from All That Is Left's [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489885/chapters/51037441):
> 
> _The music suddenly stopped and the lights went out. The screaming that followed was deafening. Davis squeezed my shoulder as a way to cheer me up and then stepped aside. Victoria was the first to come out, and we followed her while the audience roared despite not seeing what was happening on stage. We took our places; me at the piano as we were going to start with a brief instrumental intro. I waited for the four clicks of Carson's drumsticks and then La Cigale was filled with music and colour_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to share this audio via Soundcloud but for copyright reasons (understandable) they blocked some songs, so here is a mediafire link. Tell me if you can listen to it and download it without problems. It took me a lot of work to edit and mix the whole concert, so I really hope you give it a try and enjoy it!! ♥

Intro  
Formidable  
The Horizon  
My Name Is Sally  
Downtown  
If You Could Help Me  
The Man In The Mirror  
My Brother My Lover  
New York  
An Interlude  
Improv  
Qu'est ce que c'est  
Second Place  
Teach Me How To Live  
Tell Me You Loved Me Once  
✳  
Dark Window  
Alone With You  
Déjà Vu  
✳  
Sleeping In The Dark  
In Silence  
Slip Away

—

**Download it[here](http://www.mediafire.com/folder/g1q4o7vnq4e2l/Live_at_La_Cigale)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These songs are being used as inspiration for a piece of fiction. I don't own this music & take no credit for it. All the rights go to the following artists: 
> 
> [The Big Moon](https://open.spotify.com/artist/0KU55rzxAihPhi27MAuz9O?si=WN4sLM0LS5i2lhOtqDVU9g)   
>  [Alexandra Savior](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2qqZbV6smvvtohQOUgZqKa?si=FINt4h5oQQacc5rS1PjlKQ)   
>  [Findlay](https://open.spotify.com/artist/12XBVoWq6M6etLxxe1TQWn?si=n2TUB4gGRlmq2BFEGdYYig)   
>  [Nelson Can](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5pYHnsao4ARhkpGvHGTgHP?si=vqhQjcx4Ssu_kexwt63I2Q)   
>  [Broncho](https://open.spotify.com/artist/6Lll1MPPak4m4vZKuJB264?si=cPB_ioAtQyK_kzxdd1wuWQ)   
>  [Acid Tongue](https://open.spotify.com/artist/40Lbiq9N6jsxYezjnzCaKc?si=ExmDlH6uQz6IsMCQ0mBbbQ)   
>  [Blaenavon](https://open.spotify.com/artist/79RmzX8i9w6YwqJjg3O1MY?si=lsyk4MmIS5Wa6q7zdTh7Kw)   
>  [Pj Harvey](https://open.spotify.com/artist/12VaqyEhgwDRuFfEqbnrpz?si=5_GoFJa8Tmu-QkJL-_7BKw)   
>  [Goat Girl](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1ukEEwzjucRtFTxiw2DrDZ?si=lWl2v0HNS9e61XxQtg3mcw)   
>  [Hidden Charms](https://open.spotify.com/artist/1GMSYya3LtZhtlRCYB4kim?si=d5iT96_cSbS022iLS8C8kg)   
>  [Ghinzu](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5Wgfp4AXTUcniRynos3K4Q?si=Pi2yMQgJTr-Aj3yskzmO4A)   
>  [The Pale White](https://open.spotify.com/artist/3uhfMjcE5HJqMIWh3Iolw0?si=aP5fYmDmQB-SqvX5pWCgOw)   
>  [Mass Gothic](https://open.spotify.com/artist/5CjfZsl2kJgBUJvdJEBRBs?si=_TWFYqDnSd6fe3S0kVZeoA)   
>  [Talisco](https://open.spotify.com/artist/0ZR3khgseh3xy3s8iBYWrI?si=gpRZqIkWSb26L9lFXdXUWA)   
>  [Bat For Lashes](https://open.spotify.com/artist/6l77PmL5iuEEcYjGl8K6s7?si=ZmpTRyxiScKKtOd4uvB8uw)   
>  [The Naked and Famous](https://open.spotify.com/artist/0oeUpvxWsC8bWS6SnpU8b9?si=AQssbXtRReiDicxGsB1NIg)   
>  [Perfume Genius](https://open.spotify.com/artist/2ueoLVCXQ948OfhVvAy3Nn?si=GnTTFSdJQ7ymXCNpqb-yMA)


	7. 1998 - Live at La Cigale Concert Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from All That Is Left's [chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489885/chapters/51037441):
> 
>  _Burton showed up shortly after._ 10 minutes, _he said, pointing at his watch. The nerves that had previously disappeared returned like a flood inside my chest. Oliver let Burton take the kids with him first, and then turned to me, but maybe because of Fabi's presence, he just placed a hand on my arm, a slight caress, and said,_ No matter what, I know it’ll be unforgettable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Important note:** you may need to click on the image to view full size and be able to read the text properly, especially if you are viewing on your phone or tablet.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PT3pu7s.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me at [mypinkcactus](http://mypinkcactus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
